Daisy, Daisy
by kaiwai
Summary: Kaneki Ken is a new student at this large, strange school for kids like him; kids that don't belong anywhere else. But, what's wrong with the headmaster, and why is he so...doll-like?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Daisy, Daisy,_**

 ** _Give me your answer, do._**

 ** _I'm half crazy,_**

 ** _All for the love of you."_**

* * *

Kaneki picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, looking in the full-body mirror in the corner of the room one last time to make sure his eyepatch was properly in place. Couldn't let it slip and show the world he wasn't human, though, as he would quickly learn, this school already knew.

It was his first day at this school, and though he was used to Kami University, this school's headmaster had promised something his old school couldn't:

Protection from _her._

Since the night he had been attacked by Rize, she has haunted him, never leaving his mind, and forcing him from focusing on what he really wanted. Here, he could study all the literature and psychology he wanted, while still taking care of his other responsibilities as a ghoul.

He couldn't forget or put aside what joining Aogiri had done to him, and why he had to abandon Touka and Hide and his friends back at Anteiku. Not to mention, he had to leave the country because of them.

Everything would be different now. He would make sure of it this time.

And what an odd little name for a school; Bloody Cages. He was sure there was some story or reasoning behind the name, like there always was to every school, but still, to name your school Bloody Cages?

And what kind of headmaster had to earn the nickname Lieutenant?

This is definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

"Hi, you've reached the one and only Lieutenant of Bloody Cages! Sorry I couldn't answer your call. You know what to do!" Lieutenant's cheery voice rang through the phone speaker, before there was a short beep. Zero wanted to chuck his comm across the Pacific, but of course, that was the fourth one he'd been through that month, and Lieutenant would kill him if he had to come to him to get another one.

It was his fault for not answering the damn phone!

* * *

Kaneki looked the gloomy scene over again. Rainy skies, a cliff just off the edge of the soccer field where the Pacific appeared to flow forever, a Victorian themed-library to the left, and in front of him, a mini-plaza where there was a bookstore, a cafe, and an attached lounge center. He was about to give up and against every fiber of his being, set aside his social anxiety to ask somebody in the library or bookstore or cafe for directions, when he heard the loud revving of an engine, and he had to back behind the library to keep from getting splattered with mud and grass as a sleek, beautiful, black muscle car swerved into a donut on the grass, uprooting crabgrass, skittering mud, and sending fallen leaves flying for safety. The driver drifted to a stop, and stepped out of the car in a motorcycle helmet, leather jacket, and crisp grey Levis with black Converse. Silver hair poured from the ebony helmet as the figure took it off, and fiery amethyst eyes met a hidden camera in the golden decorations ebbed in the Victorian style library's balcony. "How do you like that, you fucking bitch!?" The male screamed at the camera, and Kaneki had thought he'd seen everything. Then he felt it. There was a tug at his chest, and he froze. Crap. Not now. Please not now.

Zero threw down his helmet in frustration, and ripped his comm off. Lieutenant was definitely going to have his head later, but he didn't care anymore. He'd finally answered his phone only to tell him he had to take care of some stupid brat kid!? To hell with that!

A white haired teen in all black stepped out from around the library, and Zero's hand went to Bloody Rose when he saw the kid had one red eye. His heart skipped a beat, fearing Rido had come back. He held up Bloody Rose."Oi! This campus had been cleared! State why the hell you feel you're so damn special you got permission to be roaming around!" Zero barked, but all the kid said was, "do you plan to shoot me with that?"

Zero widened his eyes a bit.

This kid was almost as frustrating as Kuran!

"I said, state your purpose here!" he growled, and the teen walked up to him, boldly leaning into Bloody Rose and making sure Zero would have a clean shot at killing him.

"I heard what you said," he said calmly, "and I asked, 'do you plan to shoot me with that?' Because you and I both know; even though than gun _is_ cursed, it's designed to shoot vampires, isn't it? So I'll ask you again, do you plan to shoot me with that?"

Correction. This kid was definitely more frustrating than Kuran.

"Yeah," Zero said, glaring the kid down. "I do."

The kid shrugged. "Then go ahead," he said, "shoot me."

Zero wanted to tear this kid's head off and play soccer with it, but realization came to mind. This kid couldn't possibly be Rido, or even a vampire. If he was, he wouldn't be so calm and steady about getting shot by Bloody Rose, and he sure as hell would've at least heard of Zero, the infamous vampire hunter and president of the Hunter's Association, and most-feared hunter out there. "You're not human, though. I know that. So...what are you?" Zero asked, his anger diminishing, but it came right back when the teen spoke again. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, and walked off. "Oh, and you might want to move that before it gets towed."

* * *

Lieutenant rubbed his temples. "Just one day, Zero," he said, " _please._ One day where you don't destroy _something._ " Zero ignored him, simply leaning against Lieutenant's desk and looking away, a scowl on his face."I want your card," Lieutenant said after a minute of silence. Zero glared at him. If looks could kill.

"What!?" he hissed, and Lieutenant held his hand out. "You heard me, Kiryu. Card. Now." Zero snapped. "First you stick me on a mission with that evil spawn pureblood, then you don't answer the phone when I need you on an emergency call, and when you do answer, you stick me with some useless brat that tells me where not to park my car!? I can park where I damn well please!"

"No, Zero! No you cannot park where you damn well please! There is a reason there are separate areas for vehicles and pedestrians! I stuck you on that mission with Kuran because I knew he would watch your back! You are reckless, careless, and you're a damned idiot! If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be alive! And you want to talk about useless!? I give you the simplest assignment; handle the new student coming in from Aogiri, and you couldn't even do that because you were so caught up in your own damn made-up bullshit! Now give me your fucking card or I'll stick you in the detention cell like I should've eons ago!"

Zero blinked, his face turning surprised. He pulled out his BlackCard and clipped it off his belt before handing it to Lieutenant, who was now holding a glass bottle of a clear liquid in his free hand. "Get out of my sight," he said, and Zero turned and took his leave, not even bothering to slam the door shut. Kaneki poked his head in through the door. "Lieutenant..?" he said meekly, "may I come in now..?"

Lieutenant nodded, gesturing to the leather cushion in front of his desk. Kaneki sat up straight, watching the brunette male take another swig of the clear liquid in the glass. "Is that..?" Kaneki asked, and Lieutenant shook his head. "Medicated water. Azalea, my cardiotherapist devised it from some chemicals that are released in your brain when you meditate; supposedly, they calm you down. It's bubblegum flavor. Not really as terrible as you'd think it would be. Wanna try?" Kaneki shook his head. "I'm sure you need it more than I do," he said, and froze, his face turning red. "Uh, I didn't mean like that! I meant-"

Lieutenant chuckled. "I know what you meant. It's okay. I don't mind. I know I have a terrible temper. You should see my female form; Reney's literally a short fuse."

Kaneki frowned questioningly. "Female..?"

"I'm a shapeshifter. All the students here in BC know this, but they think my natural form is Reney. Who knows? I feel more natural in this state, but then again, everyone tells me I fill the part of a female much better."

Kaneki grew quiet, and the soft clink of the now-empty bottle was heard as Lieutenant set it down and kneeled in front of the ghoul. He smiled, an unaturally beautiful and perfect smile that would make any model insane with jealousy.

"Kaneki," he said, "you're new here, so I have a lot more leniency towards you. I understand you're still getting used to things around here, and it's okay to say something or ask something if you're curious. I'm here to answer all your questions, okay?"

Kaneki blushed a bit and nodded. Lieutenant flashed that perfect smile again. "Good," he said, "then I hope you wouldn't mind terribly if I kept you assigned with Kiryu. It's not to punish you, it's to punish him. And, whatever you did or said to piss him off, keep it up for me, kid, okay?"

Kaneki smiled and nodded again, and Lieutenant stood, leaning back against his desk so Kaneki could get a better look at his full body. He was wearing what appeared to be brand-new black-and-white Jordans', matching black jeans with the audio cord of a set of headphones hanging from the iPhone in his back pocket to the actual earphones in his front pocket, and a white t-shirt that hung semi-loose off his body; Kaneki noticed a lump from under his shirt.

Lieutenant saw Kaneki's eyes wander to the dogtags under his shirt, and he unconsciously gripped them. "Belonged to a close friend," he said, and Kaneki studied Lieutenant's face. It was unreadable, like he was thinking about something, but Kaneki couldn't quite figure out what it was. Lieutenant's eyes flickered for a moment, and Kaneki noticed he actually had delicate, beautiful features for a male. He had fair, porcelain-like skin, almost like a doll, and bright, shimmering blue/green eyes, like they were made of paint and glitter. His lips were soft, thick, but pale, and were parted slightly to show off the perfect teeth behind them.

Lieutenant blinked back into reality, and noticed Kaneki staring at him a bit. He smirked. "If you're going to tell me something I already know to get a number out of me, might as well say it now. I've heard them all," he said, making Kankei blush furiously.

"N-no, uhm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You just...look so..."

"Doll-like?" Lieutenant finished, and Kaneki nodded.

"It's because I'm not human. I actually don't know why shapeshifters need looks. It's not like we need blood, or, no offense, human flesh to survive. I mean, I don't need sleep. I don't need food, or water. I can windstorm the crap out of my hair, and it'll never look bad. The logic is unreal."

Kaneki bit his lip.

"I know what it's like," Lieutenant continued, "to be a monster and wonder what your purpose is, or why something like this could happen to you. Mostly, you wonder, why you, and why this..? How could everything be fine one day, and the next, you're something...not human?" Lieutenant stood up straight. "Well, I have a lecture in a few minutes. If you have any questions, my number and Zero's are in this," he said, handing Kaneki an iphone like his own. "Just let either of us know. You can pretty much do whatever you want, just make sure to stay clear of areas that have been cleared. This card will help you identify those areas. The card will sense a certain energy in areas that have been cleared, and it'll notify your phone, so keep that thing on. These dogtags are yours, but to get them officially printed and engraved, you'll have to see anyone from the Final Fantasy series, preferably Cloud Strife from VII, because he's typically the friendliest to new kids. You'll also get your schedule digitally, and you'll need to get cleared by Nayya or Lily from the lab to go on missions. Billy downstairs can help you with whatever else you need help with, and give you anything you'll need. He's really sassy and has a heavy accent though, so try to just let him talk if goes on a ramble. You're Tokyo Ghoul, so your room is in the T building; you've probably already figured that out. Any questions?" Lieutenant continued, handing everything to Kaneki as he thought for a minute.

"Just one," he said, "and don't take this the wrong way. Are you with anyone..?"

* * *

 **A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...done. So for those of you following my other book, Lost Soul, yes, I plan to get the next chapter out. I've just been super busy and stressed, so things haven't been exactly 'going my way'. I should have it up by this weekend though, so get stoked!**

 **For this one, this was part of a contest on another site, but it hasn't gotten any reads, views, likes, or reviews yet, so I decided to post it here, in a more active and vibrant community where it'll get recognition. So, please, review. Even if it's just to say hi, I don't care. Something is better than nothing, and I'd rather have just one review than none. So review! I would like to reach my goal of getting at least one review for each of my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Vampire Knight. Those belong to Ishida Sui and Matsuri Hino in that order respectively.**

 **Warning: language, violence, killing of grass**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Daisy, Daisy,**_

 _ **Give me your answer, do.**_

 _ **I'm half crazy,**_

 _ **All for the love of you."**_

* * *

The next few weeks were relatively easy for Kaneki. He got cleared for missions and for classes, and he not only quickly learned the car Zero was driving was a Camaro, he also quickly learned how to drive it at high enough speeds to match a madman.

He also learned Zero was naturally a hard person, and spent hours teasing and pissing the hunter off, which was especially fun.

He made more friends than he expected to, and even became close with one of the psychology studies' test subjects. She wouldn't give him her real name, only her nickname. "Crybaby," she said, as she stroked the fur of the white, plush rabbit in her arms.

Lieutenant crossed his mind a lot too. He drank medicated water to stop the dreams about Rize, but Lieutenant had taken her place. He was incredibly gentle and patient with Kaneki, but he was careless or angry with the others. Kaneki had supposed this would pass with time, like Lieutenant had said, he was new, so Kaneki got away with a light slap on the wrist. Crybaby told him different when he was visiting her one day.  
"He likes you," she said, "he doesn't normally take such kindness to others."  
Kaneki didn't respond; he was processing what she had just said as he watched her play with the doll he'd given her. Crybaby began to braid the doll's hair as she continued talking. "I think you like him too," she said, "or you wouldn't think about him so much."  
Kaneki's face reddened. "I don't like guys," he replied, but Crybaby shrugged. "Well, you ever hear somebody say, 'I don't like the same gender, but if someone were to come along, it's possible I could be with them'?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"So don't you think it's possible that even though you don't like guys, you like Lieutenant? He is awfully doll-like. I'd love to dress him up; I'd paint little daises on his nails..."  
"He's a guy! He'd hate that!"  
"Oh, on the contrary. He loves when people undress him. Once, he had this girlfriend who-"  
"H-he has a girlfriend..?" Kaneki looked a bit hurt, and Crybaby grinned. "Ha!" she said, "you do like him."  
Kaneki blushed darker. "I guess I do a little..." he admitted, "but he's so perfect. How could anybody not like him?"  
"He's slept with Zero, you know," she said, and Kaneki frowned.  
"Has he slept with a lot of people..?"  
"As a girl, sure. As a guy, I'm not so sure. Maybe Zero, Kaname, some other guys, and a few girls. It's a mystery to me how he got any of them in bed. He's gorgeous."  
"H-he kind of is..."  
"So go find him. Tell him that. Tell him you've been thinking about him, and that he's taken emher/em place in your mind. He'll be happy to hear that."  
"N-no! How do you just tell someone you like them, just like that!?"  
"Do you really need me to teach you how to do something a toddler could do?"  
"N-no! I know how; I'm saying, it's not as easy as you're saying it is..."  
"Yes it is. You just need more confidence. Go into his room, and pin him on the desk. Then, you kiss him. He'll be so stunned, he won't react. Then you rip his clothes off and-"  
"WOAH!" Kaneki was bright red, and Crybaby looked a bit surprised. "I'm not going t-to...do that," he said, "I'm not going to take advantage of him. If he wants me to, I'll do it. Otherwise...that'd be too weird. I won't do it."  
Crybaby smiled, and continued to braid her doll's hair.

* * *

 **A/n: Breaktime! I'm putting a note here so y'all can't skip through it or ignore it! Actually, you probably could, if you just skip past the bold and -h-hey, where you going? Please stay...**

 **I have something I would like to ask. It's very important to me, so please don't ignore this...**

 **Since I've posted this story and Lost Souls, I get nonstop notifications for both. What is it that you guys like about these stories that you come back? I need to know so I can use that in my other books. If I could get even a simple 'hi', I will feel successful.**

 **Okay, back to the story.**

* * *

Kaneki knocked on Lieutenant's bedroom door. He wasn't answering his phone, and Kaneki was growing the ghoul had no idea what he was stepping attempted to open the door, and it wasn't locked, so he slowly entered the room. The stench of blood hit him, and hard. The room was soaking in it. It was painted all over the walls, splattered on the ceiling, and in some areas, there was what looked to be handprints from where someone appeared to have been trying to get away from something. Kaneki's first instinct was that this was Lieutenant, and he had been trying to get away from something, or someone, that was attacking him. Then he thought Zero had attacked him out of hatred or anger towards the shapeshifter, but Kaneki's fears turned to sheer and utter terror when he went into the Lieutenant's bedroom. The once white sheets were now red, and a mutilated body was laying splayed with its' organs across the middle of the bed. But what made Kaneki even more horrified, was the figure hovering over the body. Lieutenant licked the flesh and blood from his fingers as a clot of blood ran down his toned chest and stomach, stopping to soak the dark jeans he was wearing. He looked into Kaneki's eyes, holding the ghoul's gaze. Kaneki was mesmirized; he couldn't look away if he tried. Lieutenant was doing something to him, he could feel it.

Kaneki finally found his voice.

"Y-you killed...you j-just...toyed with him...like...like some kind of sick...twisted...freak!" he exclaimed, and Lieutenant stopped dead in his tracks. The look on his face terrified Kaneki; it was worse than when Rize had looked at him with an insane hunger, and the ghoul wanted to run, every sense in his body screaming, but for some reason, he didn't move. He was frozen where he stood, and he knew it was probably because the shapeshifter now gliding to him was doing something to him. He definitely regretted calling Lieutenant a freak right about now. Lieutenant chuckled darkly. "Heh..heh heh. Oh, Kaneki. Heh. You're so cute. You think I'm going to pluck your heart from your chest, don't you?" he said as he grabbed Kaneki's chin. He forced the ghoul up against the wall and licked a bit of blood that had gotten on the ghoul's cheek. Kaneki let him, frozen in place. He was reliving the night Rize had attacked him. But one thing was different: he wasn't going to survive this instead of ripping him apart like Kaneki had feared, the shapeshifter started laughing hysterically. He fell on his back, and Kaneki could move again. The ghoul took off running out of there, Lieutenant's laughter echoing in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick author's note. Yeeeess, I realize that for some amount of time chapter 3 of** ** _Daisy, Daisy_** **was missing. That is because I noticed a lot of grammatical errors that made the chapter not make very much sense. So, here it is, all fixed for you. Please, if any of you notice any errors at all or anything, say something. Speak up. I don't always notice them when I proofread if I'm doing a quick proofread. Pointing out those errors will be helpful, and don't worry about being rude. If you would like anonymity, PM me or leave a review as a guest. Thanks, guys!**

* * *

 _ **Daisy, Daisy,**_

 _ **Give me your answer, do,**_

 _ **I'm half crazy,**_

 _ **All for the love of you.**_

* * *

Since that night, Kaneki had avoided Lieutenant at all costs. It had been days, but he'd still been haunted by what he'd saw. He'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night, having dreamt that Lieutenant had done exactly what the ghoul had feared he would, or having done much, much worse, and some nights, he wouldn't dare fall asleep, laying in bed with tears flowing down his cheeks, forcing himself to keep quiet in fear that Lieutenant would hear him and prey on his weakness.

He was doing fine avoiding the shapeshifter, until to his horror, he had to go with Kaname and Zero to Lieutenant's room.

The two would be there with him, but he wasn't sure in the case something happened, they wouldn't throw him to Lieutenant and run, or if they would team up with the shapeshifter against him. So he stayed behind and hid as much as he could.

Lieutenant was vaping, the window open so the smoke would blow out of the room. Kaneki hid behind Kaname the whole time the pureblood spoke, and Lieutenant eyed the ghoul oddly, hoping their gazes would meet at least once so the shapeshifter could make sure the ghoul was okay. Of course he probably wasn't after what he'd seen, but still.

Then the shapeshifter got the chance.

Kaname and Zero turned to take their leave, and Kaneki had zoned out, so he lagged a second too long. Lieutenant caught his shoulder in a vice grip. "Kaneki. A word?" he asked, and the ghoul had no choice. He had to stay.

The door closed, and Lieutenant locked it. "What you saw the other night was-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kaneki said as he sat in the couch, and he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. "Please, I've already forgotten about it."

Lieutenant didn't buy it. "Kaneki," he said, "that was a very bad man. He was evil, and I had to kill him. I also had to take on his form, so I could shapeshift into him. The only way I could do that was if I...ate...his heart. Trust me, it's not something-"

"Stop!" Kaneki cried out, covering his ears. "I have barely been able to sleep, or eat, or live because of you! You're all I ever think about; I live in fear because of you!"

Lieutenant blinked. "I'm sorry, Kaneki," he said, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to frighten you. If I can do anything to make it stop-"

"Leave me alone!"

Lieutenant flinched. "Very well," he said, "you may go."

* * *

Kaneki lay in his bed; he was falling asleep. He glanced at the clock.

He was going to fall asleep.

He was on the verge of falling asleep.

* * *

Kaneki panted, he was a bit out of breath. He felt hands and lips ghosting over his body, and he was sitting in a chair. He turned his head to the side. He was dazed, and confused. It was so bright. Where did all this light come from?

He jolted awake, and ran to the bathroom, throwing up as he reached the toilet. He gripped the edges of the toilet bowl, coughing and spitting out bile. He flushed the toilet, sitting back on his haunches. His head was throbbing and aching, and his stomach was doing backflips. It hurt, and he could feel the burning of acid in the back of his throat.

Kaneki got up and brushed his teeth, scrubbing furiously at his mouth and lips to get rid of the aftertaste of bile. Then he heard _her_ voice. He froze, not daring to make a sound. He rinsed out his mouth quickly and grabbed the knife sitting on the edge of his bookshelf, walking slowly to his full-body mirror. He relaxed when he didn't see anything in his reflection but himself. Kaneki set the knife back down, and climbed under the blankets, falling back asleep.

* * *

Hands and lips caressed his body, tasting him all over. He writhed a bit, groaning from deep within his throat at the euphoria he was getting from the sensations. Teeth sunk into his throat, and he let out a half-painful, half-pleasureful groan, but the teeth didn't tear out his throat. The gesture was playful, gentle, and loving. Terror ensured when he suddenly felt something that was almost like acid going back up, and just as he thought he was about to throw up, he inhaled, and he choked, realizing the acid was blood, and it was coming up his airway.

He was choking on his own blood.

He could hear faint gurgling sounds from his own throat as he struggled to breathe, but blood kept blocking his air. it started to build in his mouth, and overflowed onto the silk, white sheets. Lieutenant was the culprit, looking back at him lovingly, but something was different. Something was wrong.

Lieutenant was an actual doll. Porcelain skin , glassy eyes, and a frilly, Victorian outfit that was different from Lieutenant's usual plain style.

* * *

A rapid, impatient knock rattled the door to Kaneki's room nearly off their hinges.

"Kaneki!" An impatient, irritated Zero called.

Another knock.

"Kaneki!"

Another knock.

"Kaneki!"

Delicate fingers ran along the railing of the brimstone balcony. Black, leather, lace-up boots clacked softly against jade. Cool air flowed through shoulder-length dark brown hair, which caressed porcelain skin, adorning the full, pale cheeks, and falling into glassy, blue/green eyes. Perfectly full, pale, defined lips pierced together in a line, a single string of blood rolling down creamy, silky, exposed skin, dripping onto a forming puddle on the grass 40 feet below. Moonlight shined down onto the figure, creating a perfect silhouette on the carpet into the bedroom.

But this wasn't Kaneki.

Kaneki isn't a doll.


End file.
